Peacetime
by slimmmeiske2
Summary: ONESHOT Christmas story: Tyson is annoying Hilary. So after a couple of minutes they start to arguing each other. Kind of TyHil


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters

**Peacetime**

It was a usual day for the BBA Revolution: Tyson's got Daichi after him, Hilary and Hiro were speaking about the training, Ray was playing a game with Max, Kenny was watching Ming-Ming singing on his laptop and Kai was sitting in a dark corner, watching his friends.

Suddenly Tyson yelled so hard, that it disturbed the others with their 'activity'.

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed.

Tyson, oblivious to the fact he had been shouting, replied rather annoying: "Hilary, will you keep it down, please? We are trying to beyblade!" And he looked mad at Hilary.

This surely got Hilary irritated. "Tyson you are so stupid!" she acclaimed.

"What?! Hey you were the one who was making noise, not me!"

"Umm Tyson..."

"No Ray. You don't need to defend her."

"But Tyson…"

"Shut up Max! On who's sides are you actually?"

Kenny put the volume louder of his laptop. Nevertheless, even Ming-Ming couldn't sing above Hilary's and Tyson's shouting.

"Guys, I can't hear her singing anymore," Kenny panicked.

"Easy Kenny. That's not that worse," Daichi said. Silently thanking Tyson that he didn't need to hear Ming-Ming anymore.

"Not that worse! Not that worse! I am going to miss Ming-Ming singing! So that's a catastrophe!" Kenny started to panic even more.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TYSON?"

"TELL ME! AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, SO DUMP, SO STUPID, SO…IF YOU JUST COULD THINK FOR ONCE!"

"WELL AND YOU ARE A WITCH! SO GO BACK TO THE HELL, WHERE YOU BELONG!"

After that, Hilary ran away into another room. "That was smart," Kai spoke up.

"No need for your sarcasm, Kai," Tyson said annoyed, focusing on the battle again. Ray and Max looked at each other, Kenny put the music so silence that only he could hear it, Hiro just sighed and Kai went back to watching his teammates. All of a sudden Daichi stopped the battle.

"Hey Daichi, our battle isn't finished!" Tyson said looking at the back of the red hair-boy.

"Sorry Tyson, but I'm going to train alone now. Bye!" And he ran away.

"Wait Daichi! Come back!" Tyson yelled at the boy.

"I'm going to help Daichi," Hiro said surprising everyone.

"Hiro?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah I'm going to watch too," Kenny said and he grabbed his laptop following Hiro and Daichi.

"Guys?" Tyson asked.

"Let's go too, Max," Ray said, when he stood up and looked at the cheerful boy. Kai just walked away.

"Guys, don't let me alone, please!"

"You aren't alone, Tyson. Hilary's there!"

"Nice, the wicked witch," Tyson sneered.

--

Inside, Hilary was crying in the living room. Tears didn't stop flowing. She was thinking about what Tyson said to her. Why did he need to be so mean to her?

_Crying in the dark_

_Waiting until you put on the lights_

_It's easy to wait if you have enough patience_

_If…_

_If is a miracle word_

_Don't you think?_

_It's positive and negative in the same way_

_If we just could imagine_

_The power of that word_

_And the impact it has_

_I'm still crying in the dark_

_Waiting until you come to comfort me_

_But you won't come_

_And I won't go out of the dark_

_Stubborn_

_Stubborn__ness is what makes us us_

_Nice and gently sometimes_

_Mad and angry sometimes_

_Thinking what the other is doing or is thinking now_

_Old and bad memories come back_

_And then that terrible feeling_

_Guilty_

_It's my fault I made you mad_

_And it's your fault you made me crying_

_But still the stubbornness is bigger than the guilt_

"Hilary? Are you okay?" Someone called her out.

"Tyson? Is that you?" Hilary's voice was filled with hope.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Man, it's dark in here! Where's the light?"

"I don't know!" Footsteps sounded through the dojo.

"What's that?"

"Tyson, I'm afraid."

"Don't be, Hilary. I'm with you."

"Thanks Tyson. And I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay Hilary. I was just selfish like most of the time." Tyson tried to think, hoped she had stopped crying and that she was smiling once more.

_You come_

_But you don't put on the lights_

_I put them on_

_And then the 'I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you. You're my best friend' scene_

_But that's what makes us us_

_We even grow stronger_

_And then we see how stupid we were_

_To cry in the dark_

_To wait until the other would come_

Suddenly the light goes on.

"Are you okay guys?" The guys had come back.

"We're okay," Hilary said.

"Hi, little dudes and dudette. Are you ready to decorate the Christmas tree?" Grandpa said. He had come home as well.

"Yeah Grandpa!" Daichi said with tears in his eyes. Tyson just smiled at the boy.

"Tyson don't you need to say 'he's not your grandpa' or something like that?" Max asked at Tyson.

"Guys," Tyson said serious, "I learnt something very important today. I learnt that argues are useless and…"

"Come on Tyson, let's just decorate," Daichi said. Rolling his eyes at the thought of the friendship speech that was about to be given.

"Yeah I liked you more when you were a jerk," Max joked.

Tyson sighed, but then he saw Hilary standing there near him. She was holding a present.

"Merry Christmas Tyson!"

"Merry Christmas Hilary!"

_That's what makes an argue stupid and useless_

_So stop arguing each other in this nice time_

_Peacetime_

_Also__ called Christmas_


End file.
